Quickie
by Naru-chibi Avatar
Summary: Batman is never too busy for her...BatmanxOC NOT for under 18!


A/N Hey all, I do not own Batman but I do own Casey! Enjoy!

Casey smiled up at him, curls in wild array from hurrying about all day and cheeks bright with color from working. "Hey." It was soft, quiet. Completely unlike her. He noticed her flushed cheeks darkened further and realized she was staring at his chest. He smirked knowingly as she usually craned her neck to look up at him, but this time her eyes remained glued to his chest and she nibbled that damn lip.

He caught her chin in a soft grip, relishing the way her lip freed itself with a soft 'pop' and her wide eyes finally found his. The violet color flashed brightly, they always looked so damn vivid, as she watched him with a slow dawning creeping onto her face in the form of a coy smile. "Why Batman, do you want to kiss me?" She purred, hand finding his chest and tracing invisible designs into the hard material of his armor. But he felt them like her fingers were burning into his bare chest.

"Mm, maybe." He murmured, hands finding her hips and lightly tugging her into him. She moved with him, lifting her lips to his as he dipped his head to even out the height gap. He grunted as the little she-devil nipped at his lips, tongue soothing the sting before she wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped again before tonguing his bottom lip. As she asked for entry he groaned softly, tongue meeting hers with a slow eagerness they'd made their own.

Her hot little hands itched to remove that damned cowl but she knew he was on a bit of a time crunch tonight, so she slicked her tongue over his with a soft purr and pushed her hips lightly against his. His lips broke from hers to nibble along her neck, hands busy undoing the strings to her sweats as he slowly backed her into the wall of their bedroom. When he got the tie undone he pushed them down to pool at the tops of her bare feet, revealing nothing but soft caramel flesh waiting for him. His eyes met hers, her wicked grin catching his breath in his lungs. He growled softly, lifting her in his arms to grip her ass and recline her back against the wall. She blushed up at him, hair and eyes wild as he pressed close and let one hand leave to somehow remove that damned armor from his crotch. That hand returned, giving her toned ass a squeeze before he pressed to her entrance and slid deep with a hiss. Her throat convulsed around a whimper as she bucked into him, moaning softly as she held onto his shoulders and rode him.

Her head fell back against the wall, lashes fluttering as she rolled her hips into him with soft sighs and mewls. Meanwhile the dark knight busied himself with marking her soft skin then nuzzling up and down the side of her neck. Jesus she felt so warm and soft, and she was all his for this little bit of time he could steal. All thoughts of his impending busy schedule, of the latest crisis in a string of shitty days, and anything not related to the squirming bundle of beautiful woman writhing in his lap vanished as he nibbled her pulse and relished her sharp cry.

Her body tightened, slicking his cock with her sticky need as she shuddered against him and curled her legs tighter about his pounding hips. "Ah! Bruce!" She gasped, hips twisting to avoid his searching fingers. She knew what he was looking for, but she couldn't handle that right now. Then again, Bruce wasn't always a considerate lover. So when his lips captured hers and lulled her, she wasn't entirely shocked as his thumb found that knot of nerves just above their joining. Even though her keening gasp may have been from shock…..may have been. Her body arched and trembled as he stroked her inside and out, her nipples rasping against her shirt and his armor as he buried himself inside her over and over, his hands buried in her hair as he claimed her mouth with hungry growls and urgent grunts. His grip tightened as he felt the familiar tightening around his base, feeling her pussy growing hotter and slicker by the second as he squeezed her ass and powered harder into her already milking body. "Bruce!" She gasped weakly, eyes wide open yet unseeing as they hazed over. "I have you, come for me. I have you." He whispered, nuzzling her throat even as it worked around the whimpers and startled whines her impending orgasm was drawing forth.

She knew he wouldn't drop or let her be harmed, only wanting her in her most vulnerable moment. Her choice, not that she really had one, was taken once his thumb pressed down and rubbed hard on her clit. Her eyes snapped shut as she cried out and shook through her orgasm, her pussy rippling and sucking hard around him. Feeling her trembling through her orgasm was all it took for him to join her, three more rough thrusts and he was buried as deep as humanly possible, grunting with each swell of his cock before he emptied himself inside her still-milking body. They panted softly together, forehead pressed to cowl as her half-lidded violet orbs found his sated brown and she giggled a little. He smoothed his lips over hers as his hands cupped her ass and slowly pulled out, smirking at her startled whimper when he had to tug loose of her tight slit. "Greedy girl." He muttered, watching her face light up like Christmas as he carried her to the bed and set her down.

As much as he didn't like treating her any less than the always odd treasure he found her to be, the League beckoned and the world was going crazy….again. He gave her a longing stare, watching her tousled curls take over the space around her face to create an out of control mane atop her head.

She saw him, smiling sadly as she stayed where she was. If she moved he wouldn't be going anywhere today or tomorrow. "Go. I'll be here when you get back….although I make no promises of being awake. Alfred made promises of cookies…." She grinned up at him as she fixed her clothes once he tossed her pants to her, watching him clean and fix his armor so he looked presentable again…well as presentable as one can look when they're literally the baddest ass on this planet. He chuckled as he kissed her forehead then made his way to the door. He would never forget what she uttered at his back for the rest of his days. "But if someone gets home early, I see a sweet treat in his future."

No matter what he did, Casey would forevermore remember that as the day Batman ran into a closed door.


End file.
